Voir la mer
by MirandaFauconnette
Summary: Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'il pouvait être si douloureux d'être heureux. Il avait oublié ce que ça signifiait, ce que ça avait signifié. Il était perdu, subjugué, assommé, incapable de former une pensée cohérente. - Après la fin des combats vient le temps de la reconquête. La mer est à portée de main et Jean décide d'y emmener Armin. One-Shot !


Armin entendit son nom répété à quatre ou cinq reprises avant de consentir à ouvrir des yeux encore englués par le sommeil. Entre ses cils pesants, il distingua le visage de Jean dans l'obscurité de sa tente. Nulle lueur ne filtrait à travers la toile. Il faisait encore nuit. Il était bien trop tôt pour se lever. Il rabattit son bras sur son visage pour cacher ses yeux et serra les lèvres.

« Armin, chuchota Jean de nouveau, tu as bien dit que d'après les anciennes cartes, la mer serait accessible d'ici une demi heure à cheval, c'est ça ? »

Armin poussa un gémissement étouffé mais son attention venait d'être éveillée et le reste suivrait. Il hocha la tête sans desserrer les lèvres. Jean attrapa son poignet et dégagea son bras de son visage avec douceur. Armin fut obligé de constater qu'il était habillé de pied en cap, prêt à partir.

« J'ai préparé ton cheval, viens, on va voir ce que ça donne.

\- Je suis obsédé par l'idée de voir la mer depuis mes huit ans, soupira Armin, je peux attendre encore un peu. Et puis... c'est contre les ordres.

\- Allez ! Debout, j'ai pas bouchonné ton canasson pour rien. »

Jean l'avait saisi par les bras et avait commencé à le tirer. Armin se dégagea et entreprit de se lever seul.

« Je pourrai te traîner devant la cour militaire pour t'être introduit comme ça dans ma tente, maugréa-t-il en rassemblant ses affaires. »

Jean sourit et ne fit pas mine de détourner pudiquement les yeux quand Armin commença à s'habiller. Ils avaient dépassé ça depuis longtemps. Ils allaient sur leurs vingt ans et n'avaient plus grand chose des deux adolescents troublés, gauches et rougissants qu'ils étaient à leurs débuts. Pendant quelques temps, ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'entraider au moment de fixer les sangles de leur harnais mais on n'utilisait plus la manœuvre tridimensionnelle depuis quelques temps. Le terrain était très plat par ici et il n'y avait plus de titans. Eclaireurs, explorateurs, ils étaient à l'avant-garde de la recolonisation et avaient le privilège de contempler le monde qui s'offrait à eux avant les autres. Cette fois-ci, Jean semblait décidé à prendre encore plus d'avance. C'était bien superficiel, ça ne changeait pas grand chose de la voir aujourd'hui ou demain, mais Armin devait admettre qu'il avait aussi hâte de voir la mer. Il laissa néanmoins un mot au cas où leur escapade tournerait mal. Il y avait peu de risques et ils auraient sans doute juste un blâme mais Armin et Jean déviaient des règles en connaissance de cause et leurs supérieurs en avaient également conscience. On punissait pour l'exemple avec des corvées supplémentaires, rien d'humiliant. C'était presque un échange de bons procédés. Ils traversèrent le campement en marchant à côté de leurs montures et ne se mirent en selle pour piquer un galop qu'une fois un peu éloignés.

« Tu sais où on va ? demanda Armin.

\- Tu crois quoi ? J'ai recopié le plan du chef d'escouade. Tu sais que l'itinéraire prévu ne nous laissait même pas nous arrêter à la mer avant deux jours.

\- Oui je sais, j'ai participé à l'élaboration de cet itinéraire. »

Jean fronça les sourcils mais poursuivit néanmoins :

« Eh bien, je sais qu'aussi raisonnable soit cette décision, elle allait te frustrer alors j'ai décidé qu'on allait prendre un peu d'avance.

\- D'accord, dit simplement Armin. »

Il souriait mais tâchait de se réfréner. Ça rassura Jean qui encouragea son cheval à accélérer d'un claquement de langue. Il montait vraiment bien. Armin n'avait jamais fait preuve d'autant d'aisance. Même si son entraînement lui avait donné une assiette irréprochable, il se sentait toujours un peu mal à l'aise à cheval et s'était ridiculisé à maintes reprises durant leur formation, finissant ses courses le nez dans la boue.

Le sol était sablonneux déjà, les arbres petits et frêles présentaient d'épais feuillages gras et les herbes denses ployaient sous le vent. Armin espérait que rien de toxique ou piquant ne s'y cachait mais les chevaux avaient le pied sûr. Le ciel grisâtre prenait des teintes rosées. Le jour allait se lever. Ils galopèrent encore un peu avant de ralentir car Armin s'inquiétait et voulait vérifier le plan. Jean avait fait quelques erreurs d'échelle en recopiant et son imprécision le frustra. Il allait falloir y aller à l'instinct. Il prit cependant le temps de sortir sa boussole pour être certain. Jean s'impatientait mais Armin préférait éviter de se perdre. Ils auraient l'air bête si en plus de désobéir aux ordres, ils n'atteignaient même pas leur but.

« Armin...

\- Minute, je crois qu'il faudrait dévier légèrement, à quelques degrés nord/est.

\- Armin.

\- En fait, je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux de faire demi-tour pour être honnête. Pas jusqu'au campement mais rien que pour reprendre d'une base certaine.

\- Armin !

\- Non et puis ça ne me plaît pas d'avoir laissé les autres comme ça. Je n'ai même pas défait ma tente et...

\- Bon sang ! Lève le nez espèce de gratte-papier ! »

Armin leva les yeux pour les écarquiller. Le jour doré se levait, déployant ses rayons en pans aveuglants sur le paysage en contrebas. Après une pente d'herbes rases, le sable courrait encore sur quelques mètres avant de s'y perdre, de s'y plonger. Elle était là et Armin prêta enfin attention à ses échos fracassants. Elle venait s'abattre inlassablement, encore sombre mais pénétrée par l'or et le pourpre du ciel en reflets. La mer. La mer enfin.

Armin fronça les sourcils tant qu'il put pour les retenir, il n'avait plus quinze ans, mais ses paupières ne purent endiguer ses larmes très longtemps. Il se sentait très bête, mais son cœur était empli d'un tel contentement, c'était insoutenable. Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'il pouvait être si douloureux d'être heureux. Il avait oublié ce que ça signifiait, ce que ça avait signifié. Il était perdu, subjugué, assommé, incapable de former une pensée cohérente.

Jean le regardait mais il ne dit pas un mot. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants jusqu'à ce que leurs chevaux piaffent, agacés par l'immobilité à laquelle ils étaient contraints. Ils mirent pied à terre et les délestèrent de leurs selles pour leur permettre à eux aussi d'approcher la mer sans risquer de mouiller leur équipement ou d'entamer le cuir de leurs sangles. Armin tenait mal sur ses jambes. Insupportable et incontrôlable émotion. Il ne laissa cependant pas Jean lui prendre sa selle des mains. Il avait sa fierté. Des oiseaux s'envolèrent à leur approche, sans doute peu habitués à voir de telles créatures dans les environs. Les deux jeunes hommes laissèrent les chevaux s'avancer vers la mer et s'assirent sur le sable pour les observer. La monture de Jean, plus nerveuse, piaffait et se cabrait sans oser approcher quand celle d'Armin s'était déjà aventurée dans l'eau jusqu'au haut des jarrets. Après un bon quart d'heure d'hésitation, le cheval de Jean s'élança d'un coup dans un grand fracas d'eau dont quelques gouttes atteignirent les deux cavalier.

« On est bon pour au moins un mois de corvée, soupira Armin, on aurait dû aussi leur enlever leurs filets, l'eau et le sel vont définitivement entamer le cuir.

\- Le sel ?

\- La mer est salée, dit Armin. »

Jean fronça les sourcils et ramassa du doigt les gouttes projetées par son cheval avant de les porter à ses lèvres. En voyant émerger sa langue entre ses dents, Armin eut une de ces envies fiévreuses de l'embrasser. Il s'abstint car Jean grimaçait.

« Je confirme pour le sel.

\- Puisque je te le disais.

\- La théorie ne vaut pas la pratique. »

Il sourit. Jean passa son bras autour des épaules d'Armin et l'attira contre lui pour embrasser son front. Armin voulait plus. Il répondit à son étreinte en enserrant sa taille d'un bras et sa nuque de l'autre pour un baiser digne de ce nom. Jean avait encore le goût du sel sur ses lèvres. Armin le lui dit avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou. Ainsi étreint, il constata avec une satisfaction mêlée de soulagement que le cœur de Jean battait aussi fort que le sien. Il n'était pas seul à s'émouvoir.

* * *

Jean resserra son emprise sur Armin, caressant son dos tremblant et ses cheveux. Son émotion était contagieuse et il avait aussi du mal à contenir de stupides larmes. On ne se refait pas. Avant d'être appelé « Tête de Cheval », Jean avait été appelé, entre autres surnoms, « le pleurnichard ». C'était à l'époque où il pouvait encore se réfugier dans les jupes de sa mère.

« Bon, lâcha-t-il finalement, on va pas laisser les chevaux s'amuser tout seul. On va se baigner ? »

Armin lui jeta un regard horrifié.

« Heu... je... je... j'ai jamais été un nageur... Je n'ai aucune coordination et puis... heum... tu as vu l'eau, elle doit être glacée et... et on ne va pas tremper nos vêtements.

\- Bah on se baigne à poil.

\- A... poil ?

\- Ouaip. »

Jean se releva et commença à se déshabiller. Il ne tenait pas spécifiquement à ce que quelque chose se passe. Monter à cheval n'était pas l'activité la plus érotique et excitante au monde. Ça le refroidissait systématiquement en vérité. Et puis, le sable avait l'air de gratter et de s'infiltrer, c'était un coup à choper des infections. En plus, c'était un moment d'émotion, pas un moment de sexe. Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher d'y mettre une certaine langueur. Le temps passant, ils avaient pris conscience l'un comme l'autre de leurs attraits respectifs alors que les débuts de leurs relation avaient été purement intellectuels avec un exutoire physique motivé par la tension plutôt que par un désir conscient. Ils s'étaient éduqués l'un l'autre à ces frivolités essentielles. Se regarder, se flatter, se caresser dans le sens du poil.

Alors qu'il délaçait son pantalon, il jeta un coup d'œil à Armin qui fronçait les sourcils d'un air concentré :

« Tu as vu ces coquilles ? Ces rochers polis et cette étrange végétation dans l'eau ? Je vais prendre des notes comme ça notre sortie ne sera pas complètement inutile.

\- Trempe au moins tes pieds, lui ordonna Jean qui, lui faisant face, avait conscience qu'Armin devait avoir le nez au niveau de son sexe. »

Armin sourit sans le regarder.

« Aide moi à enlever mes bottes alors. »

Jean s'agenouilla et s'exécuta. Il aurait voulu le faire un peu plus sensuellement mais la chaussure mit du temps à céder et il manqua de tomber en arrière. Armin riait. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux en représailles. Ils marchèrent un moment en bordure de l'eau, attaqués par les vagues et l'écume mousseuse. Armin se crispait à chaque fois mais Jean ne tarda pas à s'éloigner pour s'enfoncer plus loin dans la mer. Il ne s'était pas dessapé pour rien. Il y alla petit à petit, s'aspergeant pour s'habituer à la température de l'eau. C'était très différent des rivières. L'eau semblait plus vivante, plus imprévisible. Ridée par le vent, elle ne suivait pas qu'une seule direction. Des oiseaux le survolèrent. Certains s'arrêtaient sur l'eau où ils se laissaient porter et dériver. Il en suivit un des yeux qui piqua dans les vagues et ressortit avec un poisson dans le bec. Jean ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Le vent lui sifflait aux oreilles mais il adorait évoluer dans la mer. Son corps apparaissait encore de façon trouble en transparence sous lui mais les courants multiples soulevaient une poussière d'or en un essaim perpétuel. Il eut bientôt de l'eau jusqu'à la poitrine. Il plongea pour s'immerger complètement et essaya de garder les yeux ouverts. Impossible. Impossible aussi d'ouvrir la bouche, le goût était si salé qu'il donnait la nausée. Il émergea en crachant et jeta un œil vers le rivage. Armin lui criait quelque chose sur la plage. Il se rapprocha en nageant sur quelques mètres mais avec le vent, il était incapable de distinguer ses paroles. Il abandonna et repartit nager un peu, ivre des sensations offertes par l'eau. Il était presque impossible d'avancer efficacement en restant à la surface, il fallait s'enfoncer un peu pour se déplacer réellement et sa respiration n'était pas illimitée. Qui plus est, les vagues, dans leur roulis, ramenaient son corps gonflé d'air léger vers la surface. Néanmoins, il plongeait sans trêve en un combat perdu d'avance (ce n'était pas le premier combat perdu d'avance qu'il menait là). Il caressait le sol de ses mains à chaque fois, agrippant des poignées de sable spongieux qu'il ramenait à la surface pour les jeter en l'air ou simplement les observer. Sur le ventre ou sur le dos, il se laissa dériver comme un noyé, il fit quelques tours dans l'eau, sautant vers les vagues comme un de ces marsouins décrits dans les livres (y en avait-il à cette profondeur ?) Bientôt, il n'eut plus pied mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas. Dans une brume fine, il distinguait la côte en arc de cercle derrière lui. Le soleil s'était levé et le ciel était passé d'un mauve rosé à un bleu éclatant. La mer semblait infinie. L'horizon la fondait dans le ciel dont elle ne reflétait que la couleur, ses vagues la troublait trop pour capter les nuages. Les oiseaux seuls troublaient l'espace et le vent de leurs cris. C'était beau à en pleurer. Il en rit avec une euphorie d'enfant.

Il revint finalement vers la côte, se laissant tomber dans l'eau quand il eut pied, dérivant, sinuant, battant des pieds anarchiquement pour soulever de grandes gerbes d'eau et accueillant les vagues à bras ouverts ou profitant de leur élan pour se projeter en avant.

Armin était toujours seul sur la plage, personne n'était venu les chercher. Ouf. Jean n'y avait pas pensé mais il n'aurait guère apprécié de s'afficher tout nu devant toute l'escouade. Il s'approcha d'Armin qui, les lèvres pincées, écrivait frénétiquement dans son carnet. Il avait rassemblé un certain nombre d'échantillons des pierres, coquilles et herbes qu'on trouvait près de la mer et avait entrepris d'en faire la description. Il s'était occupé. Un peu plus loin, les chevaux s'ébattaient dans la végétation. Eux aussi s'étaient lassés de la baignade et leur poil n'était déjà presque plus humide avec le vent. Jean n'avait pas réfléchi à comment se sécher, il avait un peu froid mais ne pouvait pas se permettre de mouiller ses vêtements. Il finit par s'accroupir, les jambes serrées entre les bras.

« Merde, je me les caille.

\- Il fallait y penser avant, lui asséna Armin. »

Interloqué, Jean le dévisagea. Il ne se serait pas attendu à une telle agressivité.

« Si t'étais sympa, tu me réchaufferai, grommela Jean.

\- Je veux pas me mouiller. Et puis je suis pas sympa.»

Il y eut un silence. Jean n'insista pas, il savait qu'Armin n'était pas du genre à bêtement garder son ressentiment pour lui.

« Je me suis inquiété. A un moment, je te voyais même plus. »

Jean sourit. C'était mignon. Mais il ne lui dirait pas car Armin n'aimait pas qu'on le qualifie ainsi. Il tendit son bras vers lui et, soudain, fut brusquement saisi de vertige. Ses genoux cédèrent, il bascula en avant et piqua du nez dans le sable, se rattrapant à temps sur les coudes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? s'écria Armin. »

Jean ne le savait pas lui même. Il essaya de se redresser mais ses jambes étaient vraiment faibles.

Puis il se rappela. Ça faisait des années que ça ne lui était pas arrivé puisque l'armée le forçait à des exercices réguliers et à une véritable connaissance de son corps, mais là, avec la mer et les nouvelles sensations qu'elle offrait, il n'avait pas pensé à se ménager. Il grommela de frustration et resta allongé un moment.

« Jean ! Tu m'inquiètes ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- T'occupe, je suis juste idiot. J'ai trop poussé et faut que je récupère.

\- Mince ! Et on n'a pas emporté de vivres avec ça. Je vais te chercher de l'eau. T'es vraiment bête.

\- Tu peux parler, bougonna Jean, humilié, tu veux voir la mer pendant des années et t'y trempes à peine un orteil. »

Armin lui répondit en lui assénant une tape sur les fesses. Jean poussa un cri d'indignation mais il était bien incapable de riposter efficacement pour le moment. Il se sentait mou. Armin revint avec la couverture d'un des chevaux qu'il posa sur le dos de Jean. C'était humiliant d'être traité comme un cheval mais c'était mieux que rien. Le tissu devait être plein de poils mais au moins il n'avait plus froid. Armin s'agenouilla ensuite à côté de lui et lui tendit sa gourde. Jean se redressa sur les coudes. Pendant qu'il buvait, l'autre lui caressa distraitement la nuque du bout des doigts en relisant ses notes.

« Je me sens idiot, maugréa Jean.

\- Tu peux, dit Armin. »

Il lui embrassa le cou :

« Je suis content d'être ici avec toi, chuchota-t-il. »

C'était le genre de choses niaises qu'ils ne se disaient jamais à voix haute. Jean sourit néanmoins et lui prit la main avant de fermer les yeux.

Tout était calme.

* * *

Note : Je suis quasiment sûre que vu son talent à la 3DMG, Jean est un nageur doué 3 ! ... le document de cet OS s'appelle sofluffyimgonnadie sur mon bureau, ça en dit long sur le contenu. J'espère que ça vous a plu :D


End file.
